


I did it Geralt!

by Kapoen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kaer Morhen, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Kapoen
Summary: Jaskier sighed finally he could see the witcher keep in the distance. It was still quite far, but he could make it. He was sure of it. Geralt would be so surprised. Geralt thought he wasn’t capable of climbing the mountain. Well he proved him wrong! Geralt would be so happy, at least Jaskier hoped he would be. Geralt's proud face when Jaskier reached the keep kept him going. Would he introduce him to the other witchers as the great bard of the ‘toss a coin’ song? Or would he say “everyone this is Jaskier my best friend”. Maybe Geralt would even hug him because he missed him so much.Well Jaskier arrival in the keep would go a bit different....Happy ending ❤️
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	1. I’m Geralt’s bard

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so there will be spelling- and grammar mistakes. I’m sorry, I hope you like this fic anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier tries to climb the mountain to find Geralt

Chapter 1 I’m Geralt’s bard!

Jaskier sighed finally he could see the witcher keep in the distance. It was still quite far, but he could make it. He was sure of it. Geralt would be so surprised. Geralt thought he wasn’t capable of climbing the mountain. Well he proved him wrong! Geralt would be so happy, at least Jaskier hoped he would be. Geralt's proud face when Jaskier reached the keep kept him going. Would he introduce him to the other witchers as the great bard of the ‘toss a coin’ song? Or would he say “everyone this is Jaskier my best friend”. Maybe Geralt would even hug him because he missed him so much. 

He could really use a big, warm hug right now. He was very cold, hungry and he couldn’t really feel his fingers anymore. He wasn’t sure he would survive the walk back down if Geralt threw him out. But Geralt wouldn’t, right? He would be glad to see him. They were friends, the best friends even. Suddenly he fell down, tripped on something in the snow. His face hit the snow hard. His cold arms hadn’t reacted quickly enough to catch him. He spilled out the snow from his mouth. It took a lot of energy to get up again. But he was almost there. Geralt would give him dry clothes and light a fire. So Jaskier kept walking to him. 

He walked for a few hours. It was getting dark again and Jaskier didn’t feel like he was getting closer to the keep. It was still somewhere in the distance. Was he walking away from it. That couldn’t be true right? He was shivering and a little bit afraid of the weird sounds in the woods. There wouldn’t live any monsters so close to a witcher fort right? He tucked his arms around himself, he never had been this cold before. 

‘Let’s go Lambert, it's getting too dark’ Jaskier looked around him. Where did the voice come from? Was he hallucinating? He could be, he went without sleep or food long enough. Or was he dying was this an angel who would take him to heaven or a monster, a fea or… 

‘Help’ he yelled. Taking the risks of yelling to nothing or guiding a big and mean monster close to him. He needed help. He was so cold that he would probably die without help. He hoped the voice belonged to a kind person. 

‘What? Did you hear that’. A voice answered. Maybe they were witchers. Maybe they thought he was a treat to them. He needed to make sure they knew he wasn’t, 

‘Help, I’m Geralt’s bard’ he yelled again. Please be nice, please don’t kill me he begged in silence. 

‘Fuck’ somebody said. The voices were getting closer. They were moving to him. 

A horse appeared. A big man with a warm black cloak was riding it. He had the same eyes as Geralt, only this one his face had big scars. There was another witcher following him. Thank god they were witchers. Probably friends of Geralt. 

‘Fuck, Lambert it really a human’. The man stopped his horse in front of him. Looking him up and down. He didn’t look happy to see Jaskier. Hadn’t Geralt told them about him? He was the greatest bard ever. 

‘What are you doing here?’ the witcher asked, leaning a bit more to him to catch his eyes. He looked a bit annoyed. 

‘I’m on my way to Kaer Morhen to surprise Geralt. I’m his bard. He thought I couldn’t make this trip. I am here to prove him wrong. I wrote a new song for him’. Jaskier explained. Should he sing the new song already? Maybe the witcher…..

‘You do realize you are taking the wrong path to the keep’ the witcher asked slowly, breaking Jaskier his thoughts. He looked like Jaskier was stupid or at least very dumb. Of course he hadn’t realized that he took the wrong path. Not that he would ever admit that. 

Jaskier knew he would blush if he wasn’t this cold. ‘I like taking detours, see the woods. Geralt talked so highly about this place’ he lied feeling embarrassed. But it was a good lie. He was proud of his mind, making something up that quickly. 

‘I’m glad to hear that, I will leave you to it then. I will tell Gerald to expect you in a week or something. With the detour you take’ the witcher told him and moved the sit right on his horse again. The other witcher was laughing now, Jaskier turned to see him. Well this wasn’t funny. 

‘Well, yeah. I don’t need company but I would appreciate it. Maybe you could tell me about this woods well we walk together to the keep’ he tried to keep some dignity and not sound too desperate. The witchers were giving each other looks.

‘Well I guess we could. Come you can ride with me’ the witcher with the scars reached out his hand to him. Jaskier walked to it and took the hand expecting the witcher to pull him up. The witcher looked intensely to his hand. ‘Lambert, his fingers are blue’. 

The witcher let go of his hand and suddenly stood beside him. The other witcher joined him. His fingers were blue? Jaskier looked at his hand. The witcher was right, they were blue! Why were his fingers blue? He looked shocked at the witcher ready to demand an explanation but the witchers we’re not looking at his face. 

‘Are his clothes wet’? The witcher who was laughing asked, sounding very serious now. Jaskier couldn't tell they were wet from the snow because before he could react the witcher with the scars was touching his doublet and trousers. 

‘Yeah, you got a blanket?’ The scared witcher started to manhandle Jaskier out of his doublet. Jaskier didn’t understand what was happening. He was already cold, he didn’t need to lose more clothes!

‘Hey, what are you doing’ he tried to step away but the witcher didn’t let him. He was so cold already he couldn’t really stop him.

‘Trying to save your fingers’ the witcher told him. The rough hands now started to pull his shirt over his head. 

‘I’m cold, don’t undress me’. He tried to hit the witcher's hands. It was a useless fight. He found himself bare chested within seconds. The other witcher put a tick blanket around his shoulders and started to rub his arms. 

‘Lift him up’ Jaskier tried to wiggle his way out of the witcher's hand when he was lifted from the ground. “Let me go,” he yelled. These were mean witchers. Who would undress an already cold bard in the snow? The witcher with the scar took his boots off.

‘Soaken, your toes are also blue’ Jaskier looked at his feet and bit his lip. He realized suddenly that they were right; he was close to losing his fingers and toes. His pants and small clothes were thrown on the ground next to his doublet. He was completely naked with only a blanket in the arms of a witcher who wasn’t Geralt. Suddenly he felt like crying. 

The witcher with the scars quickly put Jaskier’s clothes in his saddle bag and tied his lute to it. He climbed on his horse. ‘Give him to me Lambert’. Jaskier was manhandled on the horse in front of the scared witcher. The witchers were tucking him in roughly. 

The witcher with the scar pushed his upper body and head under his own cloak as well. ‘Just a half hour, hold on’ he tried to comfort Jaskier. The horse started to move fast. 

Jaskier's head couldn’t quite keep up with what was happening. One second he was walking in the snow the next he was on a horse naked! With a witcher cuddling him. He couldn’t see where they were going with his head in the cloak. The witcher was saying comforting things to him, like he expected Jaskier to be scared. He even patted his back a few times. If Jaskier was honest he was scared. Hopefully Geralt would make everything better when Jaskier reached him. 

Suddenly the cloak moved, Jaskier heard himself making a displeasing sound the cloak had helped a bit to keep him warm. ‘Ssh, we here’. He was lifted off the horse. Put in somebody else his arms. That person started to walk very fast. Why did they hurry? Maybe it was time for dinner. Jaskier felt so hungry and tired, he should sleep or eat or both he wasn’t sure anymore. 

Jaskier saw that they walked in the fort, corridor in, corridor out. Until they were in a bedroom. He was quickly put in a bed. His blanket was removed and replaced with another one. ‘What’ he tried to ask what was going on. He was tightly tucked in. 

The witcher with the scar sat down next to him. ‘I think you will be fine, we found you in time’. He smiled and patted Jaskier’s cold forehead. Who were they? Where was Geralt? Was he glad Jaskier was here?

‘I would have made it myself’ Jaskier tried to sound convincing, he would. He really would. 

Yeah, maybe. I'm glad you didn’t have to. I’m Eskel’. The witcher smiled at him and started to rub his hands.

‘Jaskier, I’m Geralt his bard’ he said. He wanted to ask where Geralt was but he couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate right. 

Eskel nodded. ‘I know, you told us. Lambert is getting him for you’. Jaskier quickly looked at the door. Geralt was coming. He shouldn’t find him like this. He tried to sit up planning to leave the bed and look healthy and strong for Geralt. Eskel pushed him back.

“Stay still. Geralt will be here any moment’ he said holding Jaskier in place. Jaskier realized that Eskel wasn’t going to let him up. 

‘It was a surprise, he didn’t think I was strong enough to make it to the fort. I showed him differently’. Eskel just nodded. 

‘Yes you told us, you did show him different. Just take it easy. Your body is trying to heal’. Jaskier nodded and gave Eskel a big smile. He liked Eskel. Not as much as he liked Geralt but he was definitely nice. 

The door flew open and Geralt walked in.

To be continued....


	2. A little love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds Jaskier and talks to his brother.

The door flew open and Geralt walked in with big steps. He didn't look happy or suprised Jaskier thought sad. Maybe he was scared because he hadn’t thought Jaskier could climb the mountain. Maybe he thought Jaskier was hurt. Well he wasn’t a little bit of show wouldn’t hurt a healthy bard.

‘I made it’ Jaskier tried to sit up and smiled at Geralt. Eskel promptly pushed him back down again and held his shoulders. Eskel shook his head so he wouldn’t move again. 

“Stay down. Geralt, he is waiting for you desperately” Eskel said tucking the blanket tighter around him. Jaskier expected Eskel to leave now and Geralt to take his place. Geralt was probably dying to hear the story of Jaskier on the mountain. He would be so proud. Maybe Jaskier could write a song about it. 

Geralt went to his other side where Eskel sat and moved the blanket a bit. He hadn’t said a word yet. Geralt looked at Jaskier's body. He took his hand in his and moved the fingers before putting his hand back on the bed and he moved to his feet. He squeezed Jaskier's toes and waited for a reaction. “I feel it,” Jaskier said annoyed. Geralt didn’t react. Jaskier watched him, waiting for the hug or an enthusiastic reaction from his friend. Would Geralt tuck him in now like Eskel did? Jaskier was looking forward to that.

‘Geralt you see I’m strong enough’ he said helping Geralt to react happily at his arrival now. Geralt sighed and tucked the blanket back around Jaskier. “You should put salve on his face, fingers and feet. He is going to have blisters from the cold” Geralt told Eskel. Why did Geralt say this to Eskel? Geralt was going to take care of him right?

“I know. Vesemir is already making it” Eskel said. Jaskier needed Geralt to talk to him.

“Hello, Geralt I’m here. Aren’t you happy?” He asked. Geralt turned to him. His face looked uhm, well he looked ready to kill Jaskier. 

‘Idiot, if it wasn’t for Eskel and Lambert you would be dead’. Geralt didn’t sound proud or happy. He sounded very angry and annoyed. Jaskier swallowed, maybe Geralt misunderstood him. Jaskier was doing great on the mountain. 

‘No, I was doing fine’ Jaskier tried to sit up again. Geralt pushed him down with more force and not as gently as Eskel did. He pushed harder than necessary Jaskier realized, he was very mad at him.

‘You were going to Oxenfurt’ Gerald growled shaking his head. 

‘Yeah, because you thought I couldn't make it. I proved you wrong. I came here just a few days after you did’ Jaskier tried to explain he didn’t understand why Geralt wasn’t proud of him. Shouldn’t he tell Eskel how amazing Jaskier was? Jaskier would certainly tell everyone he knew how great Geralt was. 

Geralt shook his head moving away from him. ‘I’m sorry I made you angry. I will walk down tomorrow’ Jaskier tried to make it better. Jaskier felt tears in his eyes. This was not supposed to happen like this. Geralt made a very angry sound and just stormed out of the room.

‘You won’t leave, you will stay here. It is too dangerous to walk down the mountain’ Eskel was trying to comfort him again sitting next to him slowly patting his hair. It was nice Geralt never touched him like this. He only touched him when it was necessary when Jaskier was hurt or doing something stupid. ‘Geralt is just surprised. He realized how close to dying you came’ Eskel tried to smooth him, wiping the tears away. 

‘Food’ the other witcher, Lambert walked in with a plate. ‘Just some warm applesauce. You didn’t eat much the last few days did you?’. Jaskier shook his head trying to stop his tears. This was embarrassing! 

“No I didn’t “ Eskel put a pillow behind him and moved him a little. Jaskier took the bow and the spoon. He looked at his hand and it was shaking. ‘Why is my hand shaking?’ he said he didn’t understand why everything was so strange today. The applesauce fell off the spoon. Jaskier looked at his shaking hand. “It doesn’t normally do this” he whispered so Eskel wouldn’t think he wasn’t capable of eating. “You can ask Geralt. My hands normally don’t shake”. 

‘You body reached his limits’ Eskel took the spoon and bow. ‘I will help you’ he slowly fed Jaskier a spoonful of applesauce. ‘I can do it myself’ he said, feeling very embarrassed.. 

Eskel nodded. ‘I know, but this saves you energy’. He fed Jaskier another spoonful. 

After he finished the applesauce Lambert came again to pick up the bow and spoon. Eskel gave him an extra blanket and told him to sleep. Eskel stayed at his side patting his head.

…….

When Jaskier was finally asleep Eskel left the room searching for his brother. He found him outside fighting a training dummy. “Geralt, that wasn’t nice” Eskel said. “The poor men cried after you left. You can’t pick up strays and treat them like that” he sighed. 

Geralt trow his sword on the ground. “I didn’t ask for him to follow me. I tried to make him leave. I even hit him in his stomach, insulted him. He needed to leave”. Jaskier made him feel things he wasn’t used to, the sooner Jaskier was gone the better. 

“Why did he need to leave Geralt?” Eskel asked he was trying to figure out why Geralt was behaving the way he did.

“I don’t like him. He is annoying and loud and writes songs about me” he complained. Eskel nodded.

“Apparently you did something that made him feel safe. How did you meet him anyway?” Eskel guessed he was mid twenties or something.

“In an Inn where I was drinking and he was playing his music. He followed me. He wasn’t scared” Geralt said.

“Wait, the man is just a bard and has traveled with you since the winter? What did you do? Save his life? Kill his abuser? Promised him something?’ Eskel guessed.

“No nothing. He fell in love with me” Geralt whispered. He swallowed and he didn’t want to say it outloud like this. 

“Oh well, what's the problem then. Then you tell him you don’t love him back” Eskel said. Geralt looked at his brother. Didn’t Eskel understand? He was right for Jaskier. 

“I can’t” he said, I wanted to, he wanted it to do much but he couldn’t. 

“Why not?” Eskel asked, confused. Why didn’t Eskel get it, Geralt thought. Why did he have to explain? 

“Because I do love him, but I’m not good enough for him,” he said, closing his eyes. 

“Says who?” Eskel said with a sigh. 

“I know that” Geralt said, Jaskier deserved love, and tenderness and so much more than a witcher. 

“You silly brother. There is a man that loves you so much he climbs a mountain for you, is willing to freeze to death for you and you love him too. Go to him. Kiss him and be happy. Don’t let those unhelpful thoughts stop you” Eskel said shaking his head. Could Eskel be right? Should he give Jaskier a chance.

Geralt looked at his brother, “you sure”he asked, biting his lip. 

“Of course now go” Eskel said and pushed him too the door, 

Geralt ran to Jaskier, his room, he jumped on the bed, took the man in his arms and kissed him. Jaskier froze but let him. “I love you,” Geralt said. 

“Finely! I love you too” Jaskier said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a kodus if you liked the story:) I really appreciate that 😊
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
